I do care
by CelTakerCena
Summary: Scorpion always told himself he doesn't care for anyone...


**"** **I don't care for anyone…" Hanzo yelled**

 **"** **But you love him" yelled Kenshi**

* * *

 **Hanzo Hasashi P.O.V**

"I care for no one" I yelled as I past Kenshi

"But we need your help…" said Kenshi "I know I told you…to care about the Earth or anyone but at least help us"

"No…" I said "I can't…"

"Something is bother you…" said Kenshi

"Nothing…" I whispered

"You still love him…you love him don't you" said Kenshi

"I…no…I don't…"

"Don't hide it"

"I said I don't care for anyone…so how could I love someone?"

"Deep inside you do…"

I yelled out as I paced back and forth. Kenshi placed a hand on my shoulder. He sighs and hugs me. I stared at him with confusion.

"What are you doing?"

"Helping you feel better"

"Whelp…Get off of me" I groan

"Well…Kotal Kahn is attacking the palace" he said "We need your help…please think about it"

"No…like I said…I care for no one" I yelled

"Hanzo…" said Kenshi as he started leaving "We need as much help"

Kenshi left and I just stood there. I don't want to help…I did last time and all I got was disrespect. I then closed my eyes.

Well…he did say he needs my help. Fine…I should help him. Well…I should help the man…that Kenshi says I'm in love with.

"No…" I yelled "But I am…"

No…you are not…yes…okay yes. I yelled out with anger.

* * *

I teleported to the Palace. I gasped…it was Kotal Kahn…I have nothing to do with him. I looked around and I see the Lin Kuei fighting.

Kotal Kahn army was attacking them. Kenshi smirks as he stares where I am. I hide behind the bushes.

"Hanzo…" he said

I looked around and I see Kuai Liang. My heart stopped as I see him beating the living hell out of Kotal Kahn.

Kotal punches him back and he falls back.

"You won't win again Sub-zero!" yelled Kotal

"I forced you back to Outworld…" said Kuai "I can force you again…"

Kotal charged towards him and Kuai turned to ice. Kotal breaks it…Kuai then jumped from behind Kotal and kicks him.

Kuai was ready to battle but he Kotal started chanting. I went hotter…I started sweating. I raised an eyebrow…me sweating.

I looked up to see the sun getting closer. Well…he is the sun god. Kenshi yells out as he touch something metal. It was getting too hot…like really hot.

I looked around and see Kuai Liang. I gasped.

Kuai fell to his knees; trying to breathe. I then remembered. He always puts on a mask when he goes to places where it's hot. He is not wearing one…NO!

Kuai tried to make one but it's extremely hot. Kuai fell to the ground completely.

"What wrong Sub-zero…?" asked Kotal with a smirk "It's too hot for you…you can't have your mask around you"

"I…I can still fight…you" said Kuai as he gets up.

"No…stay down…" I whispered

Kuai gets up and stands in fighting position. I shook my head…don't fight.

Kotal charges and starts punching him. Kuai was getting weaker and weaker. He tried to freeze him but he couldn't make the ice. Kuai still fought…he won't back down.

I stood still…watching him suffer. Kotal lifted him up and stab the side of stomach. I just watched them.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. I yelped and tackled him down. I got my sword out and placed it on his neck.

"Wait…wait…" he yelled out. It was Kenshi

"What are you doing?" I yelled

"I came here…to tell you to go…" he said

"Go where…"

"HELP HIM!"

"No…I can't…" I said

"Hanzo…he is dying…" said Kenshi

"I know…but…"

"You love him…and care for him…" he said

"No…I…"

"Look at him" he said as he pointed at him. I looked down at him.

Kuai was still fighting but he is bleeding. Kotal threw him down…the sun has gotten stronger and hotter.

Kuai crawled; trying to get up.

"You don't want to lose him don't you?" asked Kenshi

"I…"

"I know what you feel" said Kenshi

"Stop…reading my mind" I yelled

"He will be gone before you tell him…" he yelled

"I…don't want to…"

"Hanzo…"

"Fine…I love him…"

"Then don't lose him" he yelled

Kotal picked him up and held a knife. He stabbed Kuai on the chest and slide to the side. He was about to rip his heart out.

"NO!" I yelled

I teleported in back of Kotal Kahn and kicked him down. Kotal gets up angry.

"Who dares disturbs me?" he yelled

"Hanzo Hasashi…"

"You think you can stop me" said Kotal

"I know I can…" I said "Now stay away from Sub-zero"

Kotal laughed "No…I will get my revenge…"

Kotal raised his arms and the sun got hotter. I smirked and lit my hands on fire. I threw the fireball to him and he falls back.

I ran next to Kuai. I dragged him to the nearest shelter. Kenshi helped me and stood next to Sub-zero.

He was struggling to breathe. His whole chest looks cut open. Well…Kotal was about to do his fatality.

"Hang in…there…love" I said

I then stopped and stared with wide eyes. Why in the world…did I say my love? What…is going on with me? I looked down at Sub-zero; he had his eyes closed…I don't think he heard me.

I smiled and went on to fight Kotal.

"Kenshi…" Kuai Groaned "Did he just call me…love?"

Kenshi smirked "Mm…I'll let him answer that"

I punched and kicked and punched and kept on hitting him. How dare he hurt the one I love. I shook off my thoughts…but I had to give up. I love Sub-zero.

I used my spear and stabbed him with it. He yells out and throws me back. I teleported everywhere and hit with every chance I got.

I used my sword and stabbed his side of the stomach. He groans and fell to his knees.

"Retreat!" yelled Kotal. His whole clan went through a portal and all were gone. I smirked and stood there. The sun went back to its place. It is normal temperature now.

I then released…Sub-zero. I ran to the cave and he was still lying down. Kenshi was holding his hand…trying to support him.

I knelt next to Sub-zero. "Kuai…?" I whispered

He slowly turned his head towards me. He smiles…oh his gorgeous smile.

"Or is…it…love?" he said weakly

"You heard…?" I blushed

"Yes…and…I love you too" he smiled

I smiled wide and went down to kiss him carefully. He flinches as he tried to breathe. I looked to his chest…the big cut across it. It was bleeding…we have to stop it.

"I'll go get help" said Kenshi

"Hang in there…" I said

"You care about me…" he smirked

"Yes…I care…I care about everyone" I said. I know I always say I don't care about anyone. I do care…and Sub-zero has shown me some care when I didn't.

Kuai breathes in slowly and starts closing his eyes.

"No…don't go…stay here with me"

Sonya came in and stopped the bleeding from his chest.

"How you feeling Grandmaster…?" she asked

He didn't answer…he just stared at the ceiling.

"We have to get him to the Lin Kuei palace…" she said

"Hang in there Kuai…" I whispered

* * *

I smiled as I see Kuai slowly walking. He had crunches on and was feeding the dragons. His stomach and chest was wrapped with the band aid…thing.

Kuai laughs as one of the little dragons jumped to his shoulder. He kept on kissing them. I walked slowly up to him.

"Hanzo…" he said with a smile

"Kuai Liang" I greeted

I went up to him and wrap my arms around him. I then kissed him deeply. I'm so glad he is recovering.

One dragon jumped on Kuai and pushed me back. It was kind of mad.

"It's okay little one…" laughed Kuai

I laughed a little.

"He gets jealous…because he thinks I'm all his" he laughed as he kissed the dragon. The dragon smiled and flew with it's others friends.

"Where were we?" he smiled

"I love you…" I said "I care about you"

He smiled and kissed me.

* * *

 **...**

 **Sub-zero x Scorpion**


End file.
